


Working on Your Receives

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: Hinata just can't seem to get any of his receives right today. He asks for some help from his senpai. The help gets a bit derailed as Nishinoya finds it more fun to tease his kohai in the process.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Working on Your Receives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll lately with busting out fics and idk why that is, but I'm super pumped about it. Anywho, my first work written for Haikyuu! I hope it came out as cute as I was intending. I wrote it in the middle of the night, so who knows lmao. Either way, hope you all enjoy!

It was a normal day of practice. The team did their usual routines in preparation for a practice match soon. They were currently practicing their receives. Everyone was doing just fine passing back and forth, aside from Hinata that is. Every time he tried to pass back to Kageyama, the ball went flying in random directions and they were both beginning to get frustrated.

“Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama yelled. “How hard can a simple receive be? Try it again.” They tried once more with the same results. Kageyama groaned and was about to yell again as Daichi chimed in.

“That’s enough for now,” he said. “Let’s just move on to serves. You two could use a break from receives.” Kageyama and Hinata nodded, but Hinata frowned.

“Sorry, Kageyama,” he apologized. Kageyama turned quickly.

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “If you’re really that sorry, just get better, dumbass.” Hinata nodded, giving Kageyama his usual smile to which Kageyama nodded in return.

After practice, Hinata grabbed Nishinoya by the sleeve. Nishinoya turned around to see a very bashful Hinata.

“What’s up Shoyo?” he asked. Hinata squirmed for a moment, having trouble keeping eye contact. His gaze flickered between Nishinoya and his own feet.

“Do you think you could help me with my receives?” he asked. “I just can’t seem to get them right lately and I don’t know why.” Nishinoya’s head tilted a bit as he thought about it.

“I’m not sure,” he said. “I’ve been pretty busy since I’ve had to do so much studying lately.”

“Please senpai,” Hinata pleaded. “I really need your help.” Nishinoya’s eyes went wide and he was speechless for a moment. He gave Hinata a big grin and ruffled his hair.

“Well when you ask me so politely, how can I say no?” he responded. “Let’s work on it right now since I have the time. There’s a basketball court nearby that’s usually empty this time of day.” Hinata beamed.

“Thank you so much!” he said.

“Of course,” Nishinoya said. “It’s what a good senpai does.” Nishinoya grabbed Hinata by the wrist and ran to the aforementioned basketball court.

They dropped their bags and Nishinoya had a ball already in hand. Where he got the volleyball was a mystery to Hinata as he was not carrying one when they spoke a moment ago, but he chose to simply ignore that detail.

“Okay,” Nishinoya said. “To start off, I’m just gonna toss the ball to you to see what I’m working with. Ready?” Hinata nodded and moved into position. Nishinoya tossed the ball and Hinata hit it only for it to shoot straight for the bushes to Nishinoya’s left. Nishinoya ran to grab the ball.

“Agh, sorry!” Hinata apologized. “That one was really bad.” Nishinoya laughed.

“Yeah, that was terrible,” he said. Hinata frowned. Nishinoya ruffled his hair again. “It doesn’t matter, though. I’m here to help. To start with, you need to work on your form.” Nishinoya moved behind Hinata, squatting behind him and leaning down close to his ear. “You need to bend your knees a little more. Your biggest issues are clearly angle and force.” Hinata blushed as he felt Nishinoya’s breath ghosting against the shell of his ear.

“Oh ok,” he squeaked. “So, what do you recommend?” Nishinoya’s arms snaked their way next to Hinata’s as he spoke.

“You just need to be more aware of the angle the ball is coming at you,” he said. He held Hinata’s hands as he rotated them. “That angle mixed with the angle your ams hit them at is what determines the direction the ball is going to go. You just need to be aware of those two things to fix the direction problem.”

“Ok, cool,” Hinata said. “I think I could figure that out.” Nishinoya’s arms retreated, sliding up Hinata’s in the process. Hinata’s ears went pink. “What about the fact that it always flies away so far?”

“Oh that’s because you’re just hitting it too hard,” Nishinoya said. “I thought that was fairly obvious.” Hinata groaned as Nishinoya moved back again. Nishinoya gave him a pat on the back. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s try another toss, alright?” Hinata nodded and Nishinoya tossed the ball at him again. The ball didn’t fly nearly as far but the angle was still a bit off.

“I’m never gonna get this right,” Hinata whined. “Kageyama is gonna kill me if I don’t figure this out. I don’t wanna die.” Nishinoya let out a snort.

“Is that what you’re so worried about?” Nishinoya asked. Hinata nodded sheepishly. “Nah, he’s not actually that mad. I think he’s just frustrated because he knows you can be good at receives and wants you to do so right away, but it’s not that simple.” Nishinoya tossed the ball again and Hinata hit it, the ball heading right back at Nishinoya. Nishinoya passed it back only for it to be thrown in a different direction once again by Hinata.

“Dammit,” Hinata cursed. “I almost had it that time.” Nishinoya frowned. “What?”

“You’re not acting like yourself and it’s starting to bug me,” he said. “Normally you’re far more optimistic. It’s getting on my nerves.” He set the ball down and walked over to Hinata. “Up.” Hinata stood up from his earlier position only to immediately feel small hands tickling his sides. Hinata began laughing loudly, trying to swat away Nishinoya’s hands unsuccessfully.

“No!” Hinata cried. “Stop, I’m super ticklish!” Nishinoya laughed for a moment, but he did stop. Hinata wiped tears from the corner of his eyes as he giggled.

“There we go!” Nishinoya said. “There’s the cute, smiley Shoyo I’m used to.” Hinata blushed.

“Please don’t call me cute,” he said. “It’s embarrassing.” Nishinoya gave him a grin.

“Nope,” he said. “Can’t deny facts! You’re adorable.” Hinata began to protest, but Nishinoya silenced him by stepping forward to peck him on the cheek, making his entire face go red. “See? Cute.” Hinata covered his face with his hands as Nishinoya took another step forward to wrap his arms around the other boy’s waist.

“Please, senpai,” Hinata whined. “Can we please just go back to doing receives?” Nishinoya giggled.

“What?” he asked. “Do you not like _receiving_ a kiss from your senpai?” Hinata groaned.

“That was a terrible pun,” he said. “But it’s not that bad, I guess.” Hinata removed his hands from his face to place them on Nishinoya’s chest. “So, uh, you really think I’m cute?” Nishinoya leaned up a bit to peck him on the forehead.

“The cutest,” he said. Hinata gave him a goofy smile and leaned in, pecking him on the lips. He placed his head on Nishinoya’s shoulder to avoid eye contact.

“Thanks, senpai,” he said. “I think you’re pretty cute too. But I mostly just think you’re the coolest.” Nishinoya pulled Hinata into a tight hug.

“Shoyo, you’re killing me,” he sighed. “Come here.” He cupped Hinata’s chin and lifted his head. He leaned in and they kissed. The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but both of their cheeks were rosy as they pulled away. “I think your receives are good enough for now. Let’s work on them again tomorrow.” Hinata nodded and they both giggled, their foreheads pressing together.

“Wait,” Hinata said. “I thought you said you were busy with studying?” Nishinoya flinched.

“I’ll make time!” he announced enthusiastically. “I am a good senpai, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your time and have a great day/night! Feel free to drop comments down below!


End file.
